Le chevalier noir amoureux
by lecitron10
Summary: Le Joker s'est encore enfuit de Arkham Asylum. Il a décidé d'avoir Batman pour lui tout seul et se démène pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Batman va devoir affronter une crise existentielle... EDIT : L'histoire est aussi disponible sur fanfic-fr et sur mon blog lynxinafanfictions . blogspot . fr
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT 1 : L'histoire est aussi disponible sur fanfic fr . net et sur mon blog lynxinafictions . blogspot . fr !**

 **Les premiers chapitres sont softs mais il va très bientôt y avoir du lemon! :) Bonne lecture!**

Le cabaret était bondé. La musique se mêlait aux éclats de rire des gens et à leurs voix alcoolisées. Le trop peu de place entre les tables de la salle bondée handicapaient les serveurs qui souriaient malgré eux aux clients. La lumière, les flashs, la musique, tout se mélangeait et offrait à cet endroit luxurieux un air de Casino huppé. Des femmes en robes de soirées offraient aux hommes costumés leurs plus beaux sourires. Elles portaient la main à leur torse en riant la tête renversée.

Ce vacarme assourdissant finit par s'interrompre. Un bruit se fit entendre, suivit d'un grésillement :

"Heeeey people of Gotham City ! Vous me laisseriez bien chanter une chanson?"

Le rire qui accompagnait cette phrase glaça le sang de la foule. Des cris se firent instantanément entendre. Les verres se brisèrent, les plateaux tombèrent, les chaises se renversèrent... Un sentiment d'effroi pouvait se lire dans le regard des clients désemparés.

Le personnage sur scène, quant à lui, avait déjà commencé à pousser la chansonnette :

"Kiss kiss kiss me baby, je veux chanter pour ceux... Hihihi !"

Ce sourire, ces cicatrices épaisses, cette voix grinçante dans le micro... Ces signes ne pouvaient pas tromper et les gens à terre en étaient la preuve même : Le Joker s'était échappé de son asile.

Un serveur téméraire pris l'initiative d'appeler la police, mais le clown effrayant n'apprécia pas le geste qu'il remarqua de loin.

"Bang baaaang ! Hahahaha !"

Il tira une balle en plein sur la base du téléphone du cabaret, ce qui coupa net la conversation avec la police.

"Je suis bien triste que vous n'aimiez pas mes compétences vocales..."

Le Joker fit la moue en regagnant son effroyable sourire instantanément. La peur était palpable et le clown en aurait bien gardé un bout s'il avait pu. Comme souvenir ou comme trophée... peu importe. Les interférences que provoquait la voix du Joker avec le micro émettaient des sons stridents. Le Joker savait que la police allait bientôt arriver. Il avait coupé le téléphone fixe pour jouer un peu, mais il ne pouvait ( et ne voulait ) pas s'amuser à empêcher tous les smartphones et les réseaux sociaux de s'activer. Il devait faire vite.

"Mesdames et messieurs... Je désirerai qu'on me livre l'archange de Gotham..." Ses mots s'entrecoupaient de gloussements féminins et c'est ouvrant les bras et en parlant lentement qu'il ajouta :

"Batman"

Il s'était dirigé vers toutes les caméras de smartphones qu'il avait pu trouver pour que son message à la police soit clair. Celle-ci ne devait d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver.

Le Joker fou s'enjaillait seul à l'idée de Batman réagissant à la nouvelle. Bonne pour le Joker, et mauvaise pour l'homme chauve-souris. Il riait aux éclats en se tenant les tripes et regardait le chaos qui régnait dans la salle.

Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui. Il descendit de la scène, entraînant un mouvement de recul collectif dans la salle, puis se dirigea vers un smartphone tremblant.

D'une voix grave et rauque il dit :

"Sinon ces corps entiers seront à recomposer..."

Il montra également un bouton qu'il avait dans sa manchette. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en penchant la tête et en parcourant du regard toute la salle.

Il se redressa ensuite et passa sa main enveloppée de soie violette délicate entre ses boucles sales et mal décolorées.

"J'ai très peu de patience en ce qui concerne les ordres que je donne..."

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Alfred se pressait d'apporter le téléphone à Bruce Wayne.

"Gordon pour vous. C'est une catastrophe, Monsieur."

Bruce remercia Alfred d'un signe de tête tout en répondant à l'inspecteur. Tandis que monsieur Gordon lui racontait les détails, le sang du héros déferlait dans ses veines. Dans ses veines se déversait un torrent de sang en ébullition. Sa mâchoire se serrait et il commençait déjà à surchauffer. Le Joker s'était échappé de l'asile et le millionnaire était le prix de la rançon.

Il raccrocha et jeta le téléphone sur son grand lit. Alfred lui présenta sa combinaison de kevlar, exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Alfred lisait dans ses pensées et savait toujours quand se rendre utile. Il enfila frénétiquement son costume d'homme de la nuit et pris sa moto. C'était la meilleure si jamais il avait à courser le Joker dans les petites rues. Il prévoyait tout à l'avance. Cette fois, le Joker ne s'en sortirait pas.

Au cabaret, la peur s'intensifiait et le Joker faisait son spectacle sur scène. Il jouait avec l'interrupteur en marchants à grands pas. Il chantonnait en attendant avec impatience la police.

Batman était arrivé devant le cabaret et attendait l'inspecteur. Les forces de l'ordre étaient déjà présentes et attendaient, copieusement armées, les ordres.

"Batman. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Il avait les sourcils froncées, mais un soupçon de désespoir se lisait dans son regard. Batman, lui, était prêt à faire payer une nouvelle fois le Joker. Il n'attendait que ça : serrer la gorge du Joker entre ses doigts épais et musclés.

"Faites évacuer les civils dès que possible. Vous allez entrer et faire diversion. Vous les protégerez pendant que je neutraliserais le Joker et son détonateur."

Le Batman donna d'autres informations précises et se mit à l'oeuvre.

La porte principale du cabaret s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui ressemblait à une explosion. Tous les gens présents dans la salle hurlèrent en fermant les yeux et en se protégeant la tête avec leurs mains. La porte donnait directement sur la scénette.

La police encercla les civils en pointant leur arme respective sur le Joker. Celui-ci se tourna en souriant et affichant un air satisfait sur son visage.

"Mais où est le Batman?" chantonna-t-il.

Le policier se mit en face de lui et hurla :

"Posez le détonateur!"

Le clown s'amusa de l'ordre qu'on lui donnait. Il se mit à rire et leva le détonateur.

"Je suis déçu. N'avions-nous pas un marché?"

Il explosa de rire et claqua des doigts. Une corde descendit du plafond entre les spots et le Joker agrippa comme un artiste de cirque, le bras en l'air.

"Boum, boum, BOUM!" gloussa-t-il.

Tandis que ses hommes tiraient la corde pour le faire remonter, son final se fit brusquement interrompre. Batman gâcha son spectacle en lançant un batarang sur le détonateur du Joker à mi-chemin entre ciel et terre. Le Joker ferma les yeux et souri. Il savait que Batman ferait son apparition à la dernière minute. Alors qu'il agrippait une barre de fer, aidé de ses fidèles pantins, il vit du coin de l'œil Batman arriver en courant du fond de la salle, sortant de l'ombre.

"Et maintenant Boss?" cria un des sous fifres, essoufflé.

"Sortez d'ici et ne vous faites pas remarquer jusqu'à ce que je vous rappelle."

Ils prirent une direction différente et le clown senti l'aura de l'homme sombre se rapprocher furtivement et rapidement. Il adorait ça. Chaque course poursuite lui donnait de l'adrénaline. Plus le Batman se rapprochait, plus le ventre du Joker se serrait, se contractait. Comme si des milliers de papillons lui chatouillaient les entrailles. Il en était de même pour le chevalier noir. Chaque pas qui les séparaient était un degré de plaisir en plus.

Les deux protagonistes étaient enfin sortis de l'établissement et couraient sur les toits, comme au bon vieux temps. Le Joker virevoltait dans les airs en riant, les jambes relevées, poursuivi par un Batman en armure imposante qui se déplaçait grâcement dans le vide. Batman, essoufflé et à quelques centimètres de sa cible hurla de sa voix rauque et métallique :

"Joker, c'est fini. Tu n'as même plus de quoi me faire chanter."

"Tu crois, Batou?"

Le Joker se retourna et fit briller son sourire malin. Il montra un gros bouton rouge vermillon en arrêtant sa course. Face à un Batman choqué, il annonça :

"Je croyais que l'on se connaissait mieux que ça Batsy-chou..."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça le clown." La voix dure et ferme de Batman fit lever les yeux au ciel du Joker souriant.

"Tu bouges, ils meurent. Haha!"

Batman serrait les poings et se forçait à ne pas se jeter, poings en avant, sur le Joker. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer et attendait le bon moment pour agir.

Le Joker sautilla jusqu'à son Batman et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Batman senti ses joues chauffer et des gouttes de sueur sortir de ses pores. Le regard perçant du Joker dans le sien. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait tout à coup de lui briser les os et de l'enfermer à nouveau à Arkham? Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi près de celui du Joker. Des milliers de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Le Joker semblait si frêle et fin en face de ses muscles et de son armure saillante. Quelques coups et le Joker aurait pu être hors d'état de nuire. Mais le souffle dense et chaud qu'il sentait sur son visage le paralysait.

Le clown lui passait le détonateur devant le nez. Il le narguait et profitait de la soudaine tétanie de sa cible. Il passa une de ses mains sur ses joues puis la porta à celles du chevalier noir. Batman serrait les dents et s'étonnait de ne savoir que faire. Ses boyaux se tordaient et ses muscles le brûlaient. Le Joker serra sa main sur la mâchoire de l'archange de Gotham city jusqu'à sentir ses dents à travers sa chair. Il les serra si fort qu'il réussi à entrouvrir la bouche de son ennemi. Le Joker se retenait de rire. Des petits cris s'échappaient malgré lui tant le plaisir grandissait en lui. Il inséra le détonateur dans la bouche du millionnaire et le positionna entre ses dents.

"Il tombe: boum. Tu serres les dents: boum. Tu bouges... Boum."

Le sang de Batman se glaça dans ses veines en entendant ces mots. Il était bloqué. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait avant?

Le Joker se colla contre son ennemi et jubila de le voir à sa mercie. Il passa sa main autour de son cou et le senti déglutir.

"Je sais que tu rêverais d'être à ma place mon chou, mais désormais, tu es à moi. Rien-qu'à-moi."

Batman s'étonnait de ces paroles mais le fou n'avait pas tort. Malgré son incapacité à bouger, il attendait depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Gordon de passer ses mains autour de sa gorge fine et pâle. Joker promena lentement ses lèvres sur le masque de Batman et se rapprocha du détonateur. Il lui porta le coup de grâce en embrassant les lèvres de son Batman, qui se rigidifia à la sensation du maquillage graisseux des lèvres pulpeuses du Joker.

Batman failli resserrer ses dents sur le détonateur à cause de la surprise. Dans ce moment interminable, le Joker passa sa langue entre les lèvres et le détonateur. Elle sembla se fondre dans la bouche du protecteur nocturne, horrifié de ce qui lui arrivait.

Le Joker se retira, en prenant dans sa bouche le détonateur. Le premier réflexe de son adversaire fut de lui lancer un coup de poing dans le ventre, le reste de son corps toujours paralysé par ce qui s'était passé. Le Joker, à terre, se mit à rire.

"Ça y est Batou! Voilà que tu redeviens en-fin toi-même!"

"Ferme-la, sale déchet!" Batman essuya les restes de rouge à lèvre qui étaient sur sa bouche et questionna sa Némésis, le goût âcre du maquillage toujours dans sa bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale clown?"

Le Joker souri et dit :

"Toi."

Il lança le détonateur dans le vide dans lequel Batman se jeta aussitôt pour le rattraper. Mais l'objet s'écrasa contre le sol, pressant le mécanisme. Batman se senti partir. Il n'entendit rien mais n'y pensait pas. Il pensait uniquement à sa défaite et aux gens morts à cause de lui tous ces corps sanglants entre les débris. Il pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'inspecteur:

"Je suis désolé... Il avait un deuxième détonateur... Je..."

"Quoi?" coupa Gordon. "Les gens sont sains et saufs, tu les as sauvés. Il s'est enfuit?"

"Oui."

"Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé les bombes. La brigade de déminage fait son maximum. Les civils ont été évacués depuis très longtemps. Je te tiens au courant."

Batman rangea son portable et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Il rentra au manoir sur sa moto et essaya de réfléchir. Alfred l'attendait avec un remontant : du thé et des biscuits anglais à la framboise.

"Maître Wayne, à votre visage je devine que le Joker est parvenu à ses fins."

Batman s'assit en retirant le haut de sa combinaison, masque compris. Il trempa un biscuit dans le thé, silencieux, puis le reposa sur le plateau, plus préoccupé par la soirée que par son estomac criant.

"Il n'y avait pas de bombe Alfred."

"Comment en êtes-vous sûr monsieur? L'inspecteur avait l'air formel.

"Le détonateur a été déclenché mais il ne s'est rien passé. Et il n'est pas du genre du Joker d'utiliser du matériel obsolète."

"Allez vous reposer monsieur. Vos méninges sont plus efficaces lorsque vous êtes calme et rechargé."

Le demi Batman se dirigea vers sa luxueuse salle de bain où Alfred lui avait préparé un bain aux huiles essentielles relaxantes. Il se délesta du reste de son costume et redevint entièrement Bruce Wayne. Il plongea son corps imposant dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Il passa ses mains mouillées sur son visage et s'allongea les yeux fermés. Il aurait préféré une douche froide, pour le laver de la sensation écœurante du Joker sur son visage. Oui. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir eu le Joker tout entier sur ses lèvres. Et les frissons qu'il avait eu le remplissait de remords et de dégoût pour lui-même. C'est vrai que sa double vie lui avait empêché ces derniers temps de s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse, ou plutôt sexuelle. Cela faisait une éternité qu' aucune femme n'avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela devait être ça... Simplement ça.

Il s'endormi dans son bain, apaisé par les huiles et n'entendit pas Alfred chercher ses affaires et ne senti pas la serviette humide et froide qu'Alfred lui posa sur son front rouge et chaud.

Son sommeil s'annonçait tourmenté.


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré le lit on ne peut moins confortable que Bruce Wayne avait rejoint une fois réveillé par son majordome, le sommeil du gentleman avait été désagréable. La soirée de la veille lui était revenue en flashs sans cesse pendant la nuit, alternant insomnies et cauchemars. C'est avec difficulté qu'il s'assit au bord du lit, le visage entre les mains. Le lit était humide de transpiration et la lumière était tamisée dans sa chambre bien trop grande pour un homme seul comme lui.

Il se releva, enfila un peignoir épais puis rejoint Alfred dans le salon. Comme à son habitude Alfred avait préparé un petit déjeuner que personne n'aurait voulu refuser : brioche maison sucrée avec confiture de coings maison également. Pour boire il avait le choix entre un café corsé ou un jus de fruits pressés. Ou bien les deux. Ou bien rien. Il n'avait envie de rien mais il savait qu'il devait manger pour tenir la journée après une nuit pareille.

"Salutations Monsieur. J'espère que le petit-déjeuner vous plaira. Vous êtes-vous reposé?"

Alfred se souvenait bien de son maître exténué la veille, dans la baignoire. Il se souvient de sa main sur le front chaud de l'homme riche et de ses mains frippées du trop plein d'eau. Il savait que le Prince de la nuit en avait passée une tourmentée.

"Malgré toutes vos bonnes intentions, non. Mais j'en suis bien heureux car votre brioche est un remontant délicieux"

Son sourire plein de charme fut un signe de remerciement des plus sincères et le majordome en fut comblé.

"Je pourrais vous en faire même dans vos beaux jours, Master Wayne"

Il sourit également. Ses yeux légèrement plissés et les rides qui soulignaient son sourire lui donnaient une allure paternaliste que Bruce adorait retrouver en lui. Il fit une révérence, puis s'en alla en cuisine, pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Bruce tartinait machinalement une tranche de brioche. Il en étalait une fine couche, le regard dans le vide. Ses souvenirs lui donnaient comme des coups dans le crâne et la culpabilité le rongeait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Pourquoi le Joker s'était-il comporté comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui allait bien se passer ensuite? Le clown aux cheveux verts n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Comment allait-il l'obtenir? D'inombrables questions lui venaient en tête. Il déglutissait lentement et douloureusement car il était tendu et ses muscles étaient raides.

Une fois sa collation terminée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il accrocha son peignoir près de la cabine de douche, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se rigidifia sous l'eau qui glaçait son visage. Ses muscles s'étaient rétractés mais avaient fini par se détendre. Il essayait de se laver de ses soucis, de nettoyer son cerveau de toutes ces pensées horribles qui le rongeait depuis la nuit dernière.

Il se savonna frénétiquement et se rinça aussi vite. Il sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il hésitait à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'inspecteur Gordon. Qu'en aurait-il pensé? Il l'aurait jugé pour ne rien avoir fait et l'avoir laissé partir. C'eut été une mauvaise idée. Mais il voulait quand même savoir s'il avait des nouvelles du bouffon vert. Il se sécha les cheveux avec sa serviette, se rasa puis pris dans son armoire un caleçon et un t-shirt gris foncé moulant. Tout en enfilant ses affaires, il composa le numéro de l'inspecteur. Il eut le temps d'enfiler les deux vêtements propres avant d'entendre le répondeur. L'inspecteur devait être très occupé pour ne pas répondre à un appel de Batman. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs du manoir pour rejoindre Alfred, passa sa tête et un bras à travers la porte de la cuisine et interpella le majordome :

"Alfred, avons-nous reçu un message de l'inspecteur Gordon?"

Alfred fit un mouvement négatif avec sa tête alors qu'il nettoyait des assiettes à la main. Il questionna Bruce :

"Il y a t-il un problème?"

Bruce avait un regard ennuyé et il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler l'inspecteur en furie. Le majordome avait posé les assiettes et s'était séché les mains. Au visage décomposé de son maître, il y avait clairement un problème. Un énorme problème. Le visage du millionnaire était pâle, encore plus que le matin de son dur réveil. Le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient étaient concentrées dans son regard perçant et ses yeux grands ouverts. Alfred le questionna du regard mais Bruce était choqué. Il posa son portable sur la table qui séparaient les deux hommes et regarda son majordome droit dans les yeux, les deux mains sur la table.

"Le Joker retient l'inspecteur Gordon."

Alfred serra un poing et regarda l'heure. Il était onze heures du matin. Trop tôt dans la journée pour que Batman soit de sortie. Alfred se rapprocha de son maître et demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Bruce Wayne tapa du poing sur la table ne sachant que faire.

Le Joker lui avait donné rendez-vous, seul, dans un hangar désaffecté. Ce soir. Dans douze heures exactement. Comment allait-il attendre jusqu'à ce moment, sans rien faire? Il expliqua la situation à Alfred qui compatissait à la souffrance de son maître.

Après avoir raccroché, le Joker se mit à exploser de rire; un rire grinçant comme à son habitude. Ses boucles grasses tombaient légèrement sur son front et effaçaient le maquillage blanc qui le recouvrait. Gordon était attaché sur une chaise dans une salle à part, gardée de l'intérieur par les sous fifres de l'homme en costume violet.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à la fin?" L'inspecteur s'impatientait et était frustré de ne pas savoir ce que pensait le Joker. Pourquoi voulait-il voir le Batman seul? Qu'allait-il lui faire? Se serait-il décidé à le tuer pour de bon? C'était trop dur de ne rien savoir.

"Hahaha mon cheeeeer inspecteur. Ne soyez pas impatient... Il ne reste que quelques heures avant que votre chauve-souris vienne à votre secours."

Il fit le tour de la chaise en disant cette phrase. L'inspecteur baissait la tête pour cacher son énervement et sa frustration en serrant les poings. Il regardait les pieds du Joker faire le tour de la pièce en sautillant légèrement. Le clown vert lui avait tendu un piège à l'aide de ses grouillots et il se retrouvait à présent sur cette chaise, comme un débutant.

Le Joker faisait son spectacle en chantonnant, encouragé par les rires bêtes de ses hommes. Ces derniers riaient discrètement car ils ne savaient pas comment leur boss réagirait si ils riaient au mauvais moment. Le Joker était imprévisible, tout le monde le savait, mais surtout très dangereux.

"Tututu tuuu tu... Batou ne viendra que ce soir..."

Le fou chantonnait en dansant comme sur une scène de théâtre et souriait de toutes ses dents jaunâtres. Son rire insupportait l'inspecteur qui se brûlait les poignets à cause de la corde trop serrée qui le tenait attaché.

Le temps passait et l'inspecteur se demandait comment avait réagit Batman. Prendrait-il le risque de venir sans avoir prévenu la police? Il se doutait bien que oui mais il avait peur pour leur vie à tous les deux. Gordon, sans relever la tête, s'adressa au Joker fou d'un ton ferme:

"Et s'il ne vient pas?"

Le clown perdu son sourire instantanément et son poing rencontra la mâchoire de l'homme attaché. Ce fut un coup violent qui le fit se mordre la langue et il cracha du sang. Le Joker était irrité et se rapprocha du visage ensanglanté de sa victime.

"Il sait ce qu'il vous arrivera s'il ne vient pas. Il viendra. Batman vient toujours."

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme une avalanche de couleuvres, sa voix était soudainement grave et ses ongles plantés dans les bras de l'inspecteur. Il sortit de la salle blindée en claquant la porte, laissant Gordon et les hommes masqués entre eux.

La phrase de l'inspecteur avait agacé le Joker. Il tapait dans les murs, enragé, et avait fini par s'asseoir contre un mur, les mains dans les cheveux. "Et s'il ne vient pas?". Batman ne pouvait pas ne pas venir. Il le savait. Mais ces mots lui résonnaient dans la tête et lui avaient mis le doute. Sa raison savait que son plan allait fonctionner mais son cœur se serrait dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre. Attendre...

Bruce Wayne avait enfilé son costume et attendait l'heure, impatiemment dans sa batmobile. Il avait déjà regardé l'adresse du hangar, connaissait les endroits de fuites possibles et avait préparé son matériel. Il regardait l'horloge digitale de la voiture fixement, attendant le bon chiffre pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il se retenait de bouger ses jambes à cause du stress, et ses poings étaient serrés sur le volant en cuir noir du bolide. Tic. Tac. Le son était absent mais il l'entendait quand même. Ou c'était peut-être le son de son sang qui coulait et tapait dans ses tempes.

Vingt-deux heures cinquante. C'était l'heure. Sans attendre il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça dans les rues de Gotham city. En dix minutes il arriva à l'adresse, et ouvrit la porte. Sa silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte était cauchemardesque et sa cape flottait au vent. Le clown aux cheveux verts retrouva son sourire. Il était à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Ses doutes se dissipèrent et il se releva. Il ouvrit ses bras en souriant et dit :

"Batouuu! J'ai failli douter de toi!"

Batman claqua la porte derrière lui et fonça sur le clown. Il attrapa violemment le col de sa Némésis et le rapprocha de lui. Il plongea son regard turquoise dans les yeux verts du Joker. L'homme chauve-souris senti la chaleur lui picoter les joues et fut déstabilisé le temps d'une seconde. Il paniquait et repensait à l'autre soir. Il jeta sa proie par terre et hurla de sa voix rauque :

"Où est Gordon?"

L'homme à terre riait et se tordait en se tenant les entrailles.

"C'est comme ça que je t'aime, mon petit cupcake!"

Batman rougit sous son masque et envoya son pied dans le ventre du Joker, toujours à terre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et essayait de ne pas perdre la face. Le Joker se releva en titubant et se dirigea vers la porte blindée. Il frappa plusieurs coups et cria, la joue contre le métal froid de la porte :

"Monsieur l'inspecteur, comment allez-vous? Un message pour votre ami?"

Il retint son souffle pour pouvoir laisser Batman entendre la réponse de l'inspecteur :

"Batman! Je suis là, faites ce que vous avez à f-"

Sa phrase fut coupée par un coup de poing au visage et le bruit d'une chaise tombant par terre. Le Joker explosa du rire qu'il retenait depuis quelques secondes et se retrouva par terre à nouveau, frappé par son Batman.

"Joker, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Batman était à nouveau enragé et impatient de savoir la volonté du clown. Il voulait en finir vite cette fois. Le Joker se rapprocha lentement en souriant. Il était tellement près que ses boucles vertes touchaient le visage du chevalier noir. Ce dernier était à nouveau tétanisé. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son adversaire sur ses lèvres et résistait tant bien que mal à une tentation qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il savait que c'était mal. Il se dégouttait. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais les lèvres du Joker semblaient délicieuses, soulignées par un rouge à lèvre tracé approximativement. Le clown ne répondait pas mais posa ses mains gantées sur le torse de son Batou-chéri. Batman ne pouvait pas réagir. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas énerver le Joker, qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour Gordon et pour lui-même. Il se mordait les joues discrètement, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à son ennemi. Ennemi qui se collait à présent contre lui, torse contre torse. Le moment fatal arriva : Le monstre posa ses lèvres sur le chevalier sans défenses et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment.

L'archange pinçait ses lèvres et faisait une moue de dégoût, mais le sang qui déferlait dans ses veines prouvait que la sensation était à l'opposé du dégoût. Lorsqu'il sentit une de ses lèvres se faire pincer par les dents ciselées du Joker, ce fut trop pour sa dignité. Il envoya le fou par terre et s'essuya les lèvres. Il attendit quelques secondes pour ne pas bégayer et dit :

"Soit clair. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, espèce de dégénéré?"

Le Joker sourit et regarda le pantalon du Batman.

"Mini-Bat doit être étouffé dans ce pantalon de kevlar, non?" Il se mordit les lèvres et attendit la réponse de son chevalier qui ne se fit pas attendre :

"Ferme-la, sale malade!"

Batman avait reculé d'un pas et ses joues le brûlaient. Il sentait un picotement dans ses lèvres et la sueur coulait de son front. Il attrapa le clown et le jeta sur une table bringuebalante qui était au milieu de l'immense hangar.

"Ouuuh je ne pensais pas que tu te retiendrais si peu Batsy-chou!"

Le Joker pris un revers et ria de plus belle. Batman serrait son cou entre ses doigts et lui demanda à nouveau, serrant un peu plus ses doigts épais:

"Dis moi ce que tu comptes faire, bon sang."

Le Joker savait qu'il n'était pas bon de trop contrarier Batman car il aurait dû recommencer son manège à nouveau. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et chuchota :

"Je veux que le Batman soit à moi, que son corps, ses pensées... m'appartiennent."

L'archange sombre se recula et se dirigea vers la porte blindée, décidé à affronter les sous fifres du Joker et à sauver l'inspecteur. Mais le clown fou l'arrêta au moment où il allait ouvrir la lourde porte métallique :

"Il mourra si tu ne m'écoutes pas. Il est malade."

Sans se retourner, Batman savait déjà que son ennemi souriait, assis tranquillement sur la table les jambes croisées et la tête penchée. Il se retourna pour voir exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé et se dirigea vers le monstre. Arrivé près de lui, il s'aperçu que quelques boutons de la chemise du Joker étaient ouverts et que sa cravate verte était dénouée. Son cœur s'emballa et il s'arrêta net en déglutissant difficilement.

"Il est empoisonné, et plus vite tu feras ce que je te demande, plus vite il pourra être guéri."

"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance?"

Le Joker dévoila une épaule en souriant et passa sa cravate autour du cou de son adversaire rigide. Il plissa ses lèvres et dit :

"Pour l'instant, rien, mais tu ne peux pas faire autrement... Si?"

Batman fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas encore clairement compris ce que le Joker voulait de lui mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'inspecteur mourir à cause de sa dignité. Voyant son cupcake résigné, le Joker l'embrassa presque tendrement dans le cou. Il était si sensuel... Il s'attarda sur la seule zone où le Batman pouvait sentir ses lèvres et promena sa langue sur les commissures des lèvres du chevalier.

Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il n'aura pas été trop frustrant ;) La suite s'avère plutôt hot et elle arrivera très bientôt! Bonne lecture :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dans cet immense hangar, Batman était à la mercie totale du Joker pour la première fois. Leurs cœurs battaient follement à l'unissons. Batman éprouvait peur, colère, honte et...désir. La langue humide de son ennemi qui glissait sur sa peau l'enchantait horriblement. Il fermait les yeux, triste de la situation dans laquelle il était. Le clown s'était arrêté de rire quelques minutes tant le moment était appréciable.  
Le preux Chevalier le pris machinalement dans les bras. L'homme aux cheveux verts voulu faire une remarque mais ne voulu pas vexer son bel étalon qui se serait arrêté aussitôt. Il se contenta de sourire et de lui mordre les lèvres. Ces deux ennemis mortels, presque seuls, à l'abris des regards dans cet endroit froid et sombre, s'enlaçaient luxurieusement. Le Joker promena ses mains sur l'armure de l'archange et celui-ci fit de même. Il glissa lentement ses larges doigts sur l'échine du fou et lui agrippa fermement les fesses.

« Oh Batou ça y est ! Continues d'être violent ... »

Il gloussa comme un enfant jusqu'à ce que son ange le repousse contre la table en fer.

« Tu t'es encore moqué de moi ! »

Le Joker tâta sa poche arrière et ria en la trouvant vide.

« H2O ? C'est ça ton remède ? »

Batman lui jeta le flacon à la figure qui se brisa en rebondissant par terre. Il fonça vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'inspecteur. Le Joker le suivait en riant et en se rhabillant.

« Batchou ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser sur ma faim ? C'était une petite blague ! »

Devant la porte, l'homme chauve-souris s'arrêta et dit :

« Tu en feras beaucoup moins à Arkham. »

« Oh non Batou ! Tu ne serais pas venu si... »

Il évita un Batarang et s'enfuit en s'esclaffant alors que Batman défonçait la porte. Il se jeta sur les clowns surpris et les neutralisa sans embûches. Il les avaient désarmés et assommés le temps de libérer l'inspecteur Gordon. Il retira rapidement la corde et releva l'homme abîmé.

« Batman merci. Que s'est-il... ? »

« Laissez-tomber. Il s'est encore fichu de nous. »

Il sortit de la salle suivit de Gordon pour voir si le Joker était toujours là. Le voyant absent, Gordon appela une unité pour qu'elle récupère les larbins. Batman retourna dans la salle et hurla de stupeur :

« Jim, ils se sont enfuis ! »

Le regard dur et les épaules droites, il chercha un lieu de fuite et vit une trappe sur le plafond. Ces imbéciles ne savaient décidément s'enfuir que comme ça ces derniers temps.

Il raccompagna l'inspecteur chez lui et retourna au manoir.

Il congédia son majordome dès son entrée pour qu'il se repose enfin et jeta son armure pesante par terre. Il la posa finalement sur son bureau pour Alfred et se précipita à pas lourds dans sa salle de sport. Il engagea un face à face sanglant avec son sac de frappe et s'abîma les mains, laissant des gouttes de sang sur le sac dogué. Sa frustration résonnait dans la salle et la sueur se mélangeait au sang sur le sol.  
Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes il s'arrêta et regarda, essoufflé, son caleçon gris. La bosse qui était l'objet de son tourment ne diminuait pas et il sentait le sang affluer en elle. Il repensait aux heures précédentes, à la honte de s'être fait avoir par le Joker mais aussi d'avoir éprouvé du plaisir à serrer dans ses bras l'homme qui avait tué sa femme. Son membre était si tendu qu'il lui faisait mal. Il le tiraillait et ce n'était pas sur le point d'arrêter. Il demandait le Joker son corps le voulait. Son cœur quant à lui était emplit de doutes et d'amertume.

Qu'aurait fait le Joker pour parvenir à ses fins ? Il devait l'empêcher d'en arriver au sang, au vrai. Il fallait qu'il satisfasse le Joker pour ne pas qu'il tue réellement des gens cette fois. Son Son corps ne pouvait qu'être de son avis et il retourna dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.  
Il avait mal à la tête. Il exprimait un désir si for qu'une chute de tension lui fit flageoler les jambes. Il décida alors de se mettre au lit et de remettre sa douche au lendemain.  
Il ferma les yeux devant lesquels des milliers d'images se succédaient. Son front pesait lourd sur son visage et la sueur coulait de ce dernier.

Encore une nuit courte pour le chevalier de Gotham City.


	4. Chapter 4

Le réveil sonna, illuminant la chambre sombre de lumière rouge et résonnant dans le crâne de Bruce Wayne. Il arrêta le son strident d'un coup sec et tourna la tête les yeux plissés. Neuf heures. Il avait mis son réveil à sept heures mais Alfred lui avait visiblement imposé quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Celui-ci frappait justement à la porte. Monsieur Wayne le fit entrer et le salua :

« - Merci Alfred, vous ne devriez pas me gâter autant .

\- Il vous faut être reposé pour bien faire votre travail, Master. »

Le majordome avait une chemise particulièrement brillante et sa montre à gousset éblouissait l'homme de la nuit.

«- Je vous ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner dans votre bain, Monsieur.

\- Dans mon bain ? C'est un lieu peu conventionnel, Alfred !

\- Votre sommeil vous a fait perdre du temps précieux alors je vous aide à vous rattraper. Je ne vous gâte pas tant que ça Monsieur . »

Il cligna d'un œil et s'en alla continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bruce s'amusa de ce qu'avait dit son majordome et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant de sortir de sa chambre il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son armure resplendissante et brillante, lavée avec soin par Alfred. Il s'écrivit une note mentale dans laquelle il disait devoir remercier le majordome.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il trouva un plateau posé sur une délicate tablette en bois précieux. Sur celle-ci étaient posés une part de cheese cake aux fruits rouges avec un jus d'orange sanguine et un café noir. Il s'installa lentement dans la baignoire bordée de marbre remplie d'eau chaude et regarda son entre jambe sous la tablette. Rien. Son membre ne lui faisait plus mal et s'était arrêté de montrer outrageusement son désir. Wayne était soulagé. Le gâteau suintait à cause de la vapeur du bain. Il prit la fourchette et l'enfonça dans la pâtisserie blanche qui s'écrasa sous le lourd métal. La crème empiéta sur le coulis de fruits rouges et la fourchette s'écrasa à nouveau dans le gâteau. Ce fut au tour du verre couleur sang de s'alléger puis au café corsé.  
Après cela, Bruce déplaça la tablette et se toiletta rapidement. Il n'aimait pas rester des heures à se pomponner. Il était toujours parfaitement propre et apprêté en peu de temps. Il sortit de son bain et se rasa. Il se demandait justement si le Joker faisait de même ou s'il n'avait pas de barbe. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il était en train de penser il se coupa maladroitement. Il jura en s'essuyant la coulure pourpre et continua de s'entretenir.  
Une fois prêt il alla rejoindre son majordome dans le salon .

« - Je sais comment arrêter le Joker . »

Son air sérieux et ses doigts croisés inquiétèrent le majordome.

« - Comment Monsieur ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler, Alfred. Mais je suis presque sûr que cela arrêtera ce jeu.

\- Je vous fait entièrement confiance Maître. Faites simplement attention à vous. Un visage abimé n'est pas digne de la lignée Wayne. »

Bruce Wayne sourit et pensa à le remercier pour son armure reluisante. Il devait réfléchir à un endroit où retrouver le Joker ce soir. Il ne savait pas où commencer à chercher. Le Joker ne se laisserait pas trouver si facilement.

Une fois la nuit tombée, il décida de retourner au hangar dans l'espoir de trouver des traces ou des indices sur la fuite des criminels. Cela aurait pu l'aider à pister son ennemi.  
Il arriva discrètement à destination. Le hangar était encore ouvert et il entra donc comme une ombre dans le bâtiment. À sa grande surprise, le hangar s'illumina. Les néons s'allumèrent en claquant et clignotant, aveuglant pour quelques secondes l'homme en noir. Une fois ses yeux habitués au changement, il posa son regard sur un large canapé accompagné d'une table de nuit et d'une lampe de chevet. Batman fronça ses sourcils sous son masque et avança prudemment vers le lit d'appoint. De derrière le canapé surgit une ombre fine et élancée. L'ombre prit rapidement la couleur et la forme d'un Joker souriant. Batman s'étonna de le revoir ici.

« -Je ne pensais te voir si tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout préparer... hehe... »

Batman grimaça et baissa les yeux.

« -Je veux t'empêcher de blesser des gens, Joker . »

Les yeux du Joker s'illuminèrent et attendaient de voir à nouveau les lèvres de l'archange se mouvoir.

« - Si je fais ce que tu veux, tu ne mettras plus personne en danger. »

Le clown s'émoustillait à ces paroles. Il trépignait d'impatience. Il sauta par dessus le grand canapé et se retrouva en face de son grand amour. Il regardait les yeux cyans et tristes de l'homme chauve-souris. Il s'approcha plus près encore et devina les joues de son Batou rosir. Batman se battait encore avec ses sentiments mais se cachait derrière son devoir de protecteur. Le Joker lui caressa la joue en se léchant les lèvres :

« - Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi à présent ? »

Le millionnaire rejeta sa caresse et répondit :

« - Vas donc droit au but. »

Le fou pris les mains tremblantes de son adversaire et tira un des gants vers lui.

« - Non, ni les gants, ni le masque.

\- Très bien très bien, il m'en faudra plus pour gagner ta confiance Batsy-chou... »

Il laissa, comme ordonné plus tôt, le gant et sépara un des doigts du reste de la main. Batman serrait les dents à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire tandis que le clown vert englobait son doigt dans sa bouche chaude. Batman ne pouvait détourner son regard et le tiraillement avait recommencé à se faire sentir. Il observait le Joker qui s'appliquait à faire glisser son doigt épais dans sa bouche et la salive qui restait sur son doigt après des passages répétés.  
Le Joker fou s'arrêta en souriant et porta ses lèvres à celles du chevalier. Ce dernier se retenait difficilement et s'autorisa à l'embrasser comme il se devait .  
 _À part eux deux, qui l'aurait su de toute façon ?  
_ Leurs deux langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, leurs corps se rapprochèrent à ne plus en pouvoir respirer, leurs nez s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ce baiser brisa les chaînes de notre cher cavalier. Il ne put se retenir et attrapa la tête du fou entre ses mains et l'embrassa de plus belle. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et les yeux écarquillés du Joker en disaient long sur son état d'esprit.  
Il jeta son tendre ennemi sur le canapé orange et déboutonna sa chemise sans tendresse. Sa voix rauque et sèche laissa sortir tant bien que mal un soupir, la gorge nouée de plaisir, suivit d'un :

« - Je ne savait pas que les fous pouvaient rougir »

En effet, l'initiative de Batman avait surpris mais enchanté le dit-fou.

\- Seulement quand le Batman a envie de lui. répondit-il sarcastiquement.

 __L'homme de la nuit le gifla pour son impertinence avant de l'embrasser fougueusement à nouveau.

\- La ferme, bouffon. »

Il essaya de penser à sa mission mais la seule qui retenait son attention était la langue qui remplissait sa bouche étriquée dans son masque. Il se redressa et enleva sa combinaison, gardant gants et masque, ainsi que chaussettes. Il essaya de ne pas penser au risible de la chose et ce fut chose faite quand le Joker posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Quelle sensation... Quelle douceur malgré ces dents serrées autour de sa peau épaisse...

« _Pardonne moi, ma femme, mais je le désire plus que tout au monde.._. » pensa-t-il.

Salut à tous ! J'ai corrigé l'adresse de mon blog pour une lecture plus agréable : lynxinafictions . blogspot . fr

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!


	5. Chapter 5

Les deux corps allongés sur le vieux canapé de cuir orange vibraient l'un contre l'autre. Seules leurs lèvres avaient à ce moment l'épaisse barrière qui protégeait l'ego de Batman. Mais bientôt toutes ses autres barrières auraient été brisées par les doigts fins et musclés du charmant psychopathe.  
Le Joker savait se faire obéir sans même donner d'ordres. Malgré les apparences, c'était lui qui menait la danse.

« - Où éteint-on la lumière ? » dit brusquement Batman.  
« - Batsy-chou est timide ou ne veut pas voir l'horrible visage du monstre que je suis ? »

Le grand homme musclé fut malgré lui attendri par ces mots. Il ne laissa pour autant rien transparaître et rétorqua :

« - Je ne veux juste pas attirer l'attention de tout Gotham . »

En réalité, il était réellement gêné que le Joker le voit dans une telle position. Les boucles du fou s'agitèrent lorsqu'il sautilla pour éteindre les grands néons du hangar, à moitié nu. Il revint derrière le canapé pour voir Batman allongé. Il passa au dessus du meuble, faisant grincer le cuir et finissant assis sur son homme. Batman lui attrapa la gorge et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Les boucles verdâtres tombaient dans les yeux de Batman. Le clown fit descendre ses baisers jusqu'à la clavicule de son partenaire. Ses mains parcouraient le reste du corps musclés en laissant des traces de griffures rosées. Batman se tordait sous les dents affilées du Joker et sous ses griffes jaunâtres. Le Joker descendit encore plus bas et mordilla une hanche bien apparente. Batman passait ses doigts dans les cheveux gras du clown et lui massait en rythme le cuir chevelu. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Le Joker prit enfin « les choses » en main. Le chevalier noir gémit en sentant son membre enfin touché. Il grogna presque lorsqu'il le sentit se faire engloutir profondément. Il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le processus en pressant la tête du Joker contre son bassin tandis que son bassin lui même se soulevait du canapé. Le maquillage rouge fondait sur le membre qui pénétrait cette bouche avec outrance. Ses boucles s'entremêlaient dans les doigts qui les tiraient. Lorsque Batman sentit qu'il allait finir, il jeta le Joker par terre :

« Mhm mon Batou tu es si délicat... »

L'étalon noir le mis sur le canapé, dos à lui, les mains posées sur le dossier et les jambes pliées. Il enfonça un doigt dans la bouche du clown qui s'esclaffait et pénétra le corps fin du Joker sans préparation. Le Joker releva la tête de douleur et de plaisir. Ils gémissaient comme des animaux. Batman faisait claquer son bassin sur les fesses du Joker. Le canapé désormais humide bringuebalait autant que le pauvre corps du Joker.

« Détruits-moi Batman ! »

à ces paroles il accéléra la cadence en masturbant l'heureux fou. Leur sueur coulait à grosses gouttes sur le vieux cuir malmené. Le Batman rugissait en sentant son pénis qui s'emboîtait à merveille dans son corps hôte. Il se senti faiblir et agrippa les hanches du Joker qui enfonçait ses ongles dans le cuir orange. Batman allait finir.  
Il appuya sur le dos du clown pour qu'il se cambre afin de pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui. Leurs corps qui s'entrechoquaient résonnaient dans le hangar sombre. L'étalon noir chevauchait son partenaire avec violence. Il poussa un dernier rugissement en pressant son pubis une dernière fois sur l'échine du Joker. Ce dernier jouit de même en souillant les mains du protecteur nocturne ainsi que le vieux canapé.  
Lorsque Batman se retira, un peu de sang coulait sur les cuisses du Joker. Il le retourna et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé petit Batbat ? » dit le Joker en se posant dans les bras de son cher Batou. Il ne répondit rien et s'essuya le sperme qu'il avait sur les cuisses.

« - Ne me dit pas que ce ne t'as pas plus. Mon derrière est tout boursouflé ! » En disant ces mots il remua ses fesses en ricanant.

Batman rougit sous son masque noir mais repensa à sa mission.

« - Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Laisse moi partir à présent . »

Le Joker s'assit sur les genoux de son homme et inscrivit un sourire terrifiant sur son visage.

« - J'ai dit que le Batman devait m'appartenir. Et si tu ne m'appartiens pas à cent pour cent pour toujours... »

Il mima des explosions avec ses doigts ainsi que des gens qui courent en faisant des bruitages cartoonesques. Batman se releva, étourdit et énervé. Son orgasme lui avait donné des acouphènes et ses jambes tremblaient. Il se rhabilla en hurlant sur le Joker :

« Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais. Tu t'en contenteras ! »

Le Joker, assis, souriait en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu veux me voir... »

Il lui tendit un papier et se rhabilla. Il partit à grandes enjambées douloureuses et Batman rentra chez lui.

 _Bien sûr que c'était la dernière fois_ , il en était sûr...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous! Pendant très longtemps je n'ai pas voulu faire de suite à cette histoire. C'était ma première fanfiction publiée sur le web et j'en avais assez honte. En le relisant cette semaine, malgré quelques doutes sur mon style d'écriture ( et quelques bouffées de chaleurs à cause de la honte haha ) j'ai été surprise d'être moi-même frustrée de ne pas faire de suite. J'ai plein d'idées en tête et j'espère qu'elles vous feront plaisir. Ces dernières années mon style a beaucoup changé mais même s'il est vieux et maladroit, je vais essayer de rester fidèle au style des premiers chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

 **J'ai en tout cas beaucoup apprécié vos reviews et ce sont elles qui m'ont le plus motivée à faire une suite. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est motivant de recevoir des avis, positif et/ou constructifs!**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant, très bonne lecture à vous!**

Arrivé chez lui, le géant se délesta de sa combinaison burlesque de kevlar et fonça dans sa salle de sport. Alfred, étonné seulement à moitié, se permis de le suivre jusqu'ici. Son enfant adoptif devait parler pour exorciser quelque chose. Ou bien parler tout court. Ces derniers temps il avait eu beaucoup à faire avec les criminels et n'avait pas eu de temps pour faire la conversation. Il avait beau être solitaire, la sociabilisation était tout de même nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement, comme pour la plupart des êtres humains.

Quand Alfred pénétra dans la salle immense, ses narines furent gonflées par l'odeur de la transpiration acide et légèrement transformée par le tissus qui l'avait recouverte auparavant. Bruce cognait son sac de frappe énergiquement et sa frustration se ressentait malgré les cinq mètres qui séparaient le père de son fils. En se rapprochant, le majordome détecta des gouttes qui ne semblaient pas être faites de sueur. Il les localisa sur ses joues et dans le creux de ses yeux, déterminant ainsi qu'elles étaient des larmes. Peiné à cette vue, il posa délicatement sur ses épaules ses gants de soi blanche dans le but de l'apaiser.

« -Master... »

Celui-ci sursauta en grognant et se retourna, ses yeux bleus perçants arrondis par la peur. Il soupira à la vue d'Alfred et s'excusa de son comportement. Il était à bout. La sensation de la soie sur son corps lui avait rappelé les doigts malins du Joker qui avaient caressé sa peau quelques heures auparavant. Son cœur se consola en apercevant la figure paternelle.

« - Master, comment s'est passé votre nuit de patrouille? »

 _« J'ai forniqué avec le plus répugnant des criminels sous prétexte que ça l'empêcherait de tuer des gens »_ pensa-t-il. Il se sentait terriblement stupide d'avoir déclenché ce mécanisme irréversible. En tout cas, il ignorait pour l'instant comment mettre fin à cette mascarade.

« - Monsieur ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il reposa ses mains sur ses grandes épaules et essuya un peu de rouge à lèvre sur ses commissures. Il regarda ses gants salis par le maquillage gras et garda un visage impassible. Bruce s'horrifia de cette vision. Il n'en montra rien et essuya le reste de son visage en grognant.

« - J'ai rendu visite au Joker, mais il s'est encore enfuit. »

Sans le questionner d'avantage sur la cire rouge, il frotta ses mains et retira ses gants afin de les laver plus tard.

« - Vous disiez avoir une idée pour l'arrêter?

J'ignore si mon idée est vraiment pertinente, mais... C'est trop tard pour reculer à présent »

Alfred sentit qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Il essuya le sac de frappe avec ses gants déjà sales puis offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son interlocuteur.

« Venez discuter avec moi dans le salon. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas conversé tranquillement. Et essuyez-moi ces larmes, Bruce. Elles font trop de peine à mon vieux cœur.»

Le milliardaire sourit, très légèrement allégé par la voix sécurisante de son majordome et père. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le salon et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par une table basse où du très bon Whisky les attendait. Alfred changea de gants et les servit généreusement. Il tendit un verre à Bruce qui le remercia en s'enfonçant plus amplement dans le fauteuil trop confortable.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter des jours heureux lorsqu'ils étaient avec tous les membres de la famille Wayne, à cancaner sur les femmes et les hommes et leur manières impromptues et grotesques de s'approcher de Bruce à des fins érotiques, à simplement rire des maladresses qu'ils auraient pu tout deux commettre dans leur passé. Le jour se leva bien assez vite et ils se congédièrent l'un et l'autre dans leur chambre, épuisés.

Seul dans la sienne, Bruce avait allumé une petite chaîne stéréo pour tenter de le bercer. Il s'assied sur le bord de son lit sans légèreté et sortit de la poche de son t-shirt la carte que lui avait donné le Joker. C'était un simple bout d'agenda bon marché découpé sur lequel était griffonné un code fait de lettres sans aucun sens. Discrètement, il descendit dans la Batcave afin de le présenter à l'ordinateur. Il proposa plusieurs mots grâce auxquels l'ordinateur aurait pu déchiffrer l'alphabet et donc le message.

« - Batman ? Non. Joker ? Non, évidemment. Pudding... ? Dieu merci non. »

Après de nombreuses tentatives, l'une d'elle s'avéra tristement positive.

« - Aphrodite. »

Il frissonna d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'il avait trouvé lui-même la parole qui déverrouillerait l'alphabet du code. _Aphrodite_... Le Joker lui envoyait un message très clair. Et qu'il se doute que son Batman trouverait l'inquiétait encore plus. Avec leurs ébats, le Joker avait bien compris que sa Némésis ne faisait pas que son devoir, même s'il était encore dans le déni.

La culpabilité rongea ses nerfs et il s'assied dans son grand fauteuil noir en attendant le résultat qui s'afficha instantanément sur l'écran, accompagné d'un bip qui confirmait la complétion du décryptage. Le message désignait une ancienne maison de retraite, un lieu abandonné car la mairie avait découvert que le permis de construction du bâtiment avait été contrefait. Très peu glamour pour un lieu de rendez-vous.

Il roula des yeux en se haïssant pour son humour amer et soupira longuement avant de détruire la petite carte bien découpée. Il se jeta presque dans son lit une fois sa chambre rejointe et il appuya ses doigts froids contre ses yeux douloureux. Une migraine due au manque de sommeil fit son apparition et l'empêcha de s'endormir rapidement. Beaucoup de questions l'empêchaient également de s'endormir. Que ferait-il sur place ? Était-ce une bonne idée de donner _ça_ au Joker ? N'en voudrait-il pas toujours plus ?

Bruce tentait de cacher les réelles questions qui le taraudaient vraiment : Était-il... amoureux de ce monstre ? Le désirait-il vraiment derrière toutes ces intentions noble de protecteur nocturne ? N'était-il pas bien heureux de ce terrible devoir ? Il se sentait humilié et réduit. S'il aimait le Joker, il était aussi tordu que lui et il ne méritait pas son statut de sauveur. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne le désirait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour, il l'avait presque violé sur ce canapé rougeâtre et malmené plus que satisfait. Oui. Ça n'était pas de l'amour. C'était une chose horrible qui s'était produite.

D'autres questions résonnaient dans sa tête : Comment arrêter ce cauchemar ? Que faire pour empêcher le Joker de tuer tout en cessant les activités pécheresses ? Il y réfléchit longuement avant de s'endormir à moitié seulement. Son sommeil fut tourmenté et agrémentés de sueurs froides, mais il y était habitué depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.


	7. Chapter 7

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir été forcé par Alfred à prendre du repos et à se montrer à des galas pour ne pas se faire oublier, il se retrouva à table avec lui. Il venait de raccrocher son téléphone fixe et mettait un chèque dans une enveloppe: quelques milliers d'euros pour l'orphelinat de Gotham qui rejoignait le chèque pour la toute nouvelle association de recueil des animaux abandonnés. Un chien. Il aurait aimé avoir un chien. Ace, les bats-chiens, lui manquaient.

"- Il me semble que vous aimez la cuisine française, Bruce?

\- J'aime les cuisines du monde entier lorsque vous les cuisinez."

Alfred baissa la tête en souriant. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sage et ne savait pas autant se contenir, il aurait rougit. Bruce se fit servir son bœuf bourguignon haut-de-gamme en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était parfois mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'Alfred le serve toujours avec autant de ferveur. Comme souvent depuis ces derniers jours, il se perdait dans ses pensées sombres et le majordome ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer cette fois :

"- Monsieur... J'avais mis cela sur le compte du manque de sommeil, mais vous semblez avoir des difficultés à vous maintenir dans le monde réel ces temps-ci."

Il n'osait pas mentionner le Joker et ce fut inutile puisque son interlocuteur s'en chargea lui-même. Après avoir avalé la bouchée de viande en sauce qui lui réveilla agréablement les papilles, il s'essuya la commissure des lèvres et posa sa serviette calmement sur le côté de son assiette. La sauce foncée sur le tissus rappelait le rouge à lèvre effacé sur les gants de soie d'Alfred, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

"- J'ai beaucoup à penser. Je... Je pense avoir des indices sur l'endroit où se trouve le Joker..."

Il se rendit compte que son majordome retenait un sourire nerveux et il tenta de rester placide en se reprenant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser croire Alfred qu'il était _obsédé_ par le Joker. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il allait devoir lui mentir.

"Mais il a l'air de se tenir tranquille pour le moment. Je préfère continuer mes rondes dans Gotham. Il me semble que Selina a refait des siennes."

La discussion s'arrêta là et le repas se termina dans le silence. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en retirer à ses appartements, Alfred se rapprocha de lui solennellement. Bruce fronça un sourcil et haussa l'autre, se demandant s'il allait subir une quelconque remontrance. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, geste rare de la part du majordome qui préférait la plupart du temps converser en restant en retrait. C'était la deuxième fois ce mois-ci, et cela paru à Bruce très étrange. Le col de sa chemise fut remis correctement bien qu'il n'y en ai pas vraiment eu l'utilité et le regard cerné de ridules s'anima lorsqu'il prononça ces mots sérieux:

"- Faites ce qui vous semble juste, Bruce. Vous faites toujours les bons choix, j'ai confiance en vous. Mais surtout, protégez-vous. Ne faites rien qui puisse vous nuire, Master."

Le concerné fut troublé des paroles paternalistes mais prononcé par un visage imperturbable. Il rit nerveusement et retira les mains qui réchauffaient ses épaules :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive Alfred? Vous vous préoccupez trop. Je ne suis plus un enfant fragile, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Merci de votre inquiétude, j'apprécie.

\- J'imagine."

" _J'ai peur pour vous, Master..."_ ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Il s'inclina et s'occupa de ranger la table pendant que Bruce s'empressait de rejoindre sa chambre pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'Alfred voulait dire par là? Il fit un bref rapprochement avec le clown mais préféra évincer cette idée. Il préféra se concentrer sur son plan de ce soir. Il y avait peut-être un moyen d'arrêter le Joker dans ses meurtres en série, et s'il fallait qu'il se sacrifie pour ça, alors il le ferai. Ayant passé de mauvaises nuits, il s'endormit inconsciemment dans son lit et fut réveillé de sa sieste impromptue par un appel téléphonique de la part de l'inspecteur Gordon. Il répondit en tant que Batman, la voix déjà éraillée par son réveil soudain:

"- Commissaire?

Batman. Je doute que cela vous surprenne, mais le Joker a fait parler de lui"

 _Silence._ Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il était justement en train de réfléchir à un moyen de le rejoindre.

"- Batman? Batman vous m'entendez?

Oui, je vous écoute.

Des agents ont reçu des lettres empoisonnées et sont tous à l'hôpital dans un état critique.

Où est-il?

Nous l'ignorons, mais les agents... _oh mon dieu,_ Jerry est mort. Aidez-nous à le retrouver et à l'enfermer à ce putain d'asile!

Je vais faire ce que je peux, je vous promet que cette fois il ne partira pas."

Il raccrocha et jeta son portable sur le sol en gémissant dans un sanglot effroyable. _Merde._ Un violent retour à la réalité s'imposa à lui: le Joker était un monstre. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Son contraire, sa symétrie inversée, l'exemple même de l'utopie face à la dystopie, était un meurtrier psychopathe. Cette fois, il devra l'arrêter et l'envoyer à Arkham sans se soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre. Il n'était pas la solution à ses problèmes. Ce soir, il neutralisera le Joker.

A la tombée de la nuit, habillé de sa protection usuelle et morne, Batman sortit du manoir en Batmobile. Il sillonna les rues, l'adrénaline fusant déjà dans ses veines, jusqu'à arriver à l'ancienne maison de retraite. _Aphrodite._ Le mot résonnait dans sa tête incessamment. Il se sentait comme un poisson dans un aquarium trop petit et frappé à répétition. Furtivement, il se déplaça jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment, même si l'endroit isolé dans lequel il se trouvait lui aurait pourtant permis de passer par la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit une fenêtre en la crochetant et s'infiltra dans l'une des chambres. L'odeur de moisi le fit toussoter discrètement alors qu'il pénétrait plus amplement dans le bâtiment.

Dans le couloir, sans allumer les lumières, il enclencha la vision nocturne de son masque pour se repérer convenablement. Soudain, derrière lui, il sentit un corps l'entraver et passer ses bras fins autour de son cou. Il compris tout de suite de qui il s'agissait et attrapa les mains gantées fermement :

"- Oh, Batsy, que ton entrée était romantique. Tu aurais dû choisir l'étage du dessus, et je t'aurais attendu sur le balcon, tels Roméo et Juliette... Je suis Juliette, tu le sais non, batsy-chou?"

Sans répondre à la voix grave et sertie de pics aiguës selon les mots prononcés, il tira sur les mains qu'il tenait pour le faire voler par desssus ses épaules et lui faire rencontrer le sol violemment.

"Aaaah, notre danse commence déjà? Tu es bien plus impatient qu'autrefois, j'aime ça!"

Batman agrippa son cou entre ses larges doigts et aperçu le sourire malfaisant du clown. La lumière clignota dans le couloir, aveuglant la chauve souris un court instant. Un instant suffisamment long pour que le Joker en profite pour le frapper et s'extirper suavement de sous son corps.

"-Non pas que je n'aime pas être en dessous, chou, mais les femmes aiment être traitées avec plus de douceur!"

Sa vision nocturne désactivée, il chercha du regard dans le couloir stroboscopique le corps du Joker. Il avança vers la silhouette et lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres, seule une lampe qui se trouvait au dessus du Joker s'arrêta de clignoter, l'éclairant comme une star sur une scène de cabaret. Les mains derrière le dos et un pied légèrement devant l'autre, il penchait la tête et le regardait tristement, sourire aux lèvres. Il leva celles-ci jointes devant lui et rit :

"- Joues donc avec moi, Batou"

Batman grogna et se jeta sur lui, poings en avant:

"- Stop, Joker. C'est fini, cette fois, tu resteras enfermé toute ta vie."

Le clown grogna et éclata de rire en se sentant écrasé par la lourde armure. Il lui asséna un coup sur le coude qui le fit s'écraser encore plus au sol contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le sachant mentalement paralysé. C'était le cas. Batman se retrouvait à nouveau dans un état de tétanie incompréhensible. Le sourire malsain du Joker était si expressif qu'il semblait pénétrer son âme, et ses yeux humides l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Le fou pouvait-il ressentir autre chose que de l'euphorie et du désir de meurtre?

Mais malgré ses yeux humides, le Joker continuait de rire. Il se mit à caresser le peu de joues qu'il pouvait atteindre, le reste camouflé par le masque, puis le regarda suavement dans l'ombre de son corps, avant de sortir sa langue de son antre.

Incapable de bouger, Bruce regardait le sordide spectacle, immobile, terrorisé et désireux tout de même de sentir cette langue s'insinuer en lui. Elle ne le fit pas tout de suite, préférant visiter ses commissures et la chair pulpeuse de ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment interminable à la fin duquel il avait cédé et fermé les yeux, elle vint rencontrer sa jumelle afin de la caresser sensuellement. Le Joker avait du mal à respirer, étouffé par la lourde carcasse du protecteur nocturne, mais ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son Batman soit à lui, rien qu'à lui. Qu'il se soumette corps et âmes, qu'il laisse _Oh oui_ sa langue flirter avec la sienne, qu'elle se laisse mordre _hnn Batsssssy_ et soumettre faiblement, qu'il en ressente la force lorsqu'elle tentait de se réaffirmer dans sa bouche _ahhh nhn_ _tu es délicieux_ et qu'ils soient seuls à s'adonner l'un à l'autre dans ce bâtiment désaffecté.

Un son strident arrêta leur baiser passionné et les yeux du Joker s'exhorbitèrent.

"Non! Pas ça! Comment as-tu osé?"

Les sirènes de la police se rapprochaient et semblaient venir de tous les côtés. Batman glissa un regard coupable et triste sur les lèvres du Joker avant de soupirer contre ses lèvres :

"- Je suis désolé."

Et il menotta fermement le Joker avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il essuya grossièrement le rouge à lèvre de son visage et frappa son partenaire en pleine face pour qu'il cesse de hurler à la trahison. Mais le Joker s'était mis à rire, à rire tellement fort que cela faisait vibrer les poumons et la cage thoracique en pleurs de Batman. Le monstre riait mais pleurait. Son visage aliéné et souillé de maquillage de mauvaise qualité se déformait de plus en plus. La vision cauchemardesque continua lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent toutes en même temps et que les forces de l'ordre entrèrent dans le couloir en hurlant. Mais la chauve souris s'était déjà enfuie, et le Joker n'eût pas le temps de fuir qu'il s'écrasa par terre, une flèche d'un puissant sédatif plantée dans la nuque, les larmes salées démaquillant son visage crispé d'un sourire effrayant mais faux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Normalement je préfère les fins tragiques où Batman se rend compte de sa partie sombre haha mais j'avoue que je m'habitue au côté fluffy de Batjokes. Et je sais que les happy end vous aimez ça ! L'histoire n'est pas finie mais elle prend une tournure complètement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Merci à vous de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Enjoy ! ~**

Dans sa cellule stérile, le Joker se tenait dans un coin, prostré, un sourire nerveux encré sur son visage. Sa camisole l'empêchait de bouger mais de toute façon c'était la dernière des choses dont il avait envie. Cela faisait deux semaines que le Batman ne s'était pas montré depuis qu'il l'avait fait enfermer. Pas même un mot d'excuse, pas une visite.

Il avait beaucoup ruminé dans sa cage en fer. Il s'était retrouvé en cellule d'isolement après avoir tué un des détenus. Le pauvre n'avait fait que parler d'un amour d'enfance qu'il avait eu ( son ours en peluche probablement ) ce qui avait vite eu fait de rappeler sa triste perte au Joker. Il s'était donc retrouvé roué de coups par le clown frustré qui ne riait même pas de cette altercation. Il déversait purement sa haine contre cet être insignifiant.

Est-ce que ça l'avait aidé à oublier son Batman? Bien sûr que non. Voir le sang et la lymphe couler sur ses doigts lui avaient rappelé à nouveau à quel point les luttes ensanglantées avec son âme sœur lui manquaient.

Et à présent, dans le silence cadavérique de sa cellule, il pensait encore. Son homme l'avait trahi. Oh... Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas encore rien que pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments et qu'il lui faudrait le convaincre davantage encore. Mais c'était trop lent. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Chaque seconde dans ce silence le rendait plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ses commissures souriaient mais son âme pleurait et se gonflait de haine. La frustration rongeait son âme et les coups des infirmiers lui paraissaient si ternes face à ceux de son bourreau favoris.

Mais bientôt, son vœux le plus cher fut exaucé. Le créateur aurait-il prouvé son existence? Oh... Peu lui importait tant que Batman, dieu vivant, lui apparaîtrait de la sorte devant ses yeux brillants et fatigués.

La chauve-souris se présenta au barreaux sans briser le silence qui régnait dans la salle et le Joker pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, Batsy.

Le chevalier noir ouvra la porte métallique, referma derrière lui et lança les clefs au garde qui les attrapa immédiatement en suivant les ordres indiqués plus tôt. Il s'en alla en annonçant qu'il coupait les caméras et éteignit la lumière du couloir. Le seul éclairage qui restait s'éteignit ensuite avec les caméras peu de temps après que l'homme se soit éloigné.

\- Que me vaut cette visite?

Le Joker entendit des pas résonner contre les murs et se rapprocher de lui lourdement. Il ne disait encore rien et laissa un suspens planer dangereusement. Toujours assis et ligoté par sa tenue blanche, il se mit à glousser doucement.

\- C'est moi qui devrait être fâché, non? Mais je ne suis pas rancunier. Je te pardonne! C'est tout. Heureux? Que dirais-tu d'un petit baiser de réconciliation?

Les morts finirent à peine de quitter ses lèvres qu'un grognement étouffé émana de sa gorge. Soulevé contre le mur par la gorge, un rire éclatant ponctuant le geste, il fut heureux de voir que son Batman n'avait pas oublié leur passe-temps préféré. Batman le jeta contre le sol, appréciant avec dégoût le son du corps contre le sol et de son rire compulsif puis se jeta sur lui une deuxième fois pour l'attraper par le col.

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- Je n'aime pas les bagues; un collier ou une laisse en diamants pourrait me satisfaire devant le curé!

Un poing qu'il avait entendu arriver s'écrasa dans son visage avant qu'il ne puisse rire. Batman sentait que le Joker souriait. Son crâne fut soulevé du sol et il sentit le souffle chaud de la chauve-souris contre lui. Le parfum en était agréable: sertie de sueur par moments, elle-même agrémentée d'une odeur âcre dûe au kevlar chaud.

Soudain, il sentit ses liens se désserrer autour de ses bras et compris bien assez tôt qu'il l'avait détaché. Les bras ballants dans les manches interminables de la camisole de force il se mit à sourire de plus belle. Il comprenait Batman. Il savait toujours par avance - ou presque - ce qu'il allait faire. Et il sentait qu'un changement opérait en lui. Qu'il ne l'acceptait pas, qu'il se passait malgré lui et qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à cela, mais qu'il le prenait en compte de façon non négligeable.

Les mains toujours autour de son cou qu'il ressera sans douceur, Batman se mit à parler de sa voix rauque et grave.

\- Si je t'ai mis dans cet asile, c'est pour savoir où tu es à chaque instant. J'en ai assez de te courir après sans cesse. J'ai passé l'âge de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Joker sourit dans l'ombre, se demandant si son homme se rendait compte de la métaphore qu'il venait d'employer et s'il se rendait compte que dans l'histoire, la _chauve_ -souris, c'était lui.

\- Je sais que tu souris, que tu crois que tu as gagné. Mais c'est faux. Je viens juste mettre un terme à notr-, ton jeu malsain. Si tu crois que je...

\- Shh...

Le Joker pressa un doigt sinueux sur ses lèvres et en rapprocha les siennes. Son onomatopée siffla sur les lippes sèches du Batman, le faisant frissonner de parts en parts. Il avait été déterminé à mettre fin à ce jeu traumatisant mais une fois encore le charisme et l'érotisme écœurant qui émanaient du Joker le rendait dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit de raisonnable.

Le clown embrassa son propre doigt, touchant à peine la bouche de son partenaire puis les fit couler sur son visage.

\- A-arrête. Je ...

Mais Batman ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il avait tellement envie de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de ses côtes saillantes sous ses doigts... Il serra sa mâchoire entre ses doigts gantés et retira la camisole du corps frêle du Joker. Il le libérait physiquement mais aussi mentalement d'un poids. Cette fois, il n'avait aucune raison de satisfaire le Joker et pourtant, le voilà torse presque nu contre son corps massif et désireux.

\- Batsy, darling...

Ses doigts caressaient tous les reliefs de son masque comme un aveugle qui découvrait un faciès pour la première fois. Il se mordait les lèvres inconsciemment et il pouvait sentir les gémissements étouffés de sa Némésis contre la pulpe de ses doigts lorsqu'il passait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux voir ton visage...

Batman se crispa. Entendre des paroles si douces venir de ce monstre était terrorisant et grisant à la fois. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis les douces caresses du Joker ainsi que son soupir de déception enfantin eurent raison de lui. Il soupira à son tour et acquiesça.

\- Mhm. Très bien...

Il alluma une lampe bleutée à son poignet ainsi qu'à sa ceinture et baissa les yeux avant de chercher le regard de son harceleur. Le Joker souriait, les sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées entre ses dents. Ses yeux violacés brillaient. Était-il en train de pleurer?

Frustré, désemparé, Batman essaya de se reprendre. Merde! Le Joker était un meurtrier, un fou, un psychopathe! Il ne méritait pas de vivre, il avait blessé son amie, tué Jason et pourtant... Et pourtant une partie de lui le pardonnait. Il voulait lui laisser une deuxième chance. Il se sentait monstrueux de réagir ainsi. Les larmes aux yeux lui-même, il attrapa inlassablement sa gorge entre ses doigts en grognant.

Il lui en voulait de le rendre si faible, de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler et rester raisonnable en sa présence. Derrière sa voix transformée par son masque, on entendait sa gorge se serrer et sa voix s'érailler de détresse.

\- Je te hais! Je te hais Joker!

Il lança le corps contre le sol, le frappa au visage plusieurs fois, attrapa ses poignets et les serra jusqu'à les entendre craquer entre ses larges phalanges puis recula jusqu'à heurter les barreaux froids et rouillés de leur cage. Le Joker riait, du sang remplaçant son rouge à lèvre, ses joues gonflées et des vaisseaux sanguins éclatés décorant son corps.

Batman pleurait. Il se haïssait comme jamais il n'avait hait quelqu'un, ni même comme il haïssait le Joker. En position fœtale, il sanglotait. Ses sanglot déformés ressemblaient plus à des grognements de robots mais ils ne répugnèrent pas le clown qui s'avança calmement vers son interlocuteur.

Un sourire pourpre sur son visage, il essuya doucement la salive et le sang de sa bouche avant de s'agenouiller en face de lui. Il passa ses bras suavement autour de lui et sourit alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de ses oreilles.

\- ça fait mal hein? D'aimer un monstre comme moi.

Batman leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. ça lui faisait mal de l'entendre dire ces choses à propos de lui. Mais il avait raison, il était un monstre.

\- Tu as enfin compris que tu avais besoin de moi?

Le coeur de Batman accéléra dans sa poitrine, cognant de parts en parts comme s'il voulait fuir la situation. Il voulait le contredire, l'envoyer valser comme à son habitude. Mais la vérité qu'il entendait l'empêchait toujours de faire quoique ce soit. Il se tenait puérilement entre ses bras, honteusement consolé par l'un des plus terribles criminels de la planète.

Il passa ses doigts autour de son dos tuméfié puis remonta l'une de ses mains vers sa nuque. Le Joker en frissonna et grogna en souriant toujours, sourcils froncés. Il se cambra en sentant le kevlar contre sa peau puis gémit lorsque ses cheveux tirés lui forcèrent à renverser sa tête en arrière.

\- Tu me le paiera...

Batman, les yeux suintants et l'amour glissant le long de ses joues, laissait le désir s'emparer de lui. Joker le sentit et son caleçon pris une autre forme presqu'instantanément. Le chevalier de la nuit ne le sentait pas encore mais il en eu un aperçu lorsqu'il le poussa sur le sol et le vit étalé devant lui, vulnérable et en redemandant déjà.

Il était écoeuré. Mais il était amoureux, trop amoureux. Il lança son corps furtivement et se plaça au dessus du Joker qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour placer ses bras autour de sa nuque, un sourire de défi habillant son visage. Batman grogna, fit la grimace et ouvrit les lèvres afin de l'insulter.

Sa phrase fut avortée par les dents du Joker qui, dans la tentative d'un baiser fougueux vinrent se cogner contre les siennes. Ce baiser violemment maladroit lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se laisser aller à cette étrange douceur.

Le maniaque gloussa contre sa bouche, heureux à en mourir, loin derrière sa folie meurtrière. Il ne relâcha ses doigts qu'un instant autour de sa gorge puis décida de retirer ses gants. Il voulait sentir la peau de l'homme qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps.

Et cette fois, il ne le violerait pas comme il l'avait presque fait dans ce hangar. Le Joker trépignait d'impatience et aimait voir son Batman se soumettre à lui. Mais Batman commençait lui aussi à sentir un changement opérer en lui. Effrayé et rassuré à la fois, il changea ses plans. Il mis fin au baiser passionné et renfila ses gants avant même d'avoir pu profiter de la peau abîmée de son partenaire.

Le Joker fronça les sourcils et le Batman aperçu sa moue dans la lumière bleutée. Le clown paniqua et s'énerva à nouveau en voyant son amant s'éloigner. Il se mit ensuite à rire de façon incontrôlée mais des larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage de façon incontrôlée.

Mais Batman souriait lui aussi dans la lumière de son poignet. Le Joker s'arrêta de rire un instant pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire le traître.

\- Je sais que tu sauras comment sortir d'ici. Une condition: pas de morts. Rejoins-moi dans deux jours à 8 heures sur le pont d'Arkham.

Il s'enfuit ensuite de la cage grâce à l'un de ses gadgets, referma derrière lui terriblement frustré par le fait de n'avoir pas été plus loin avec la personne qu'il reconnaissait aimer. Il remercia les policiers, prétexta qu'il devait tout de suite mettre à profit les informations qu'il venait de recevoir et s'en alla, sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait peut-être une chance pour le Joker. Une chance de renouveau. Une chance pour lui de devenir sage et sain d'esprit. Bien sûr, il devrait vivre en fugitif, mais c'eût été son rôle de le protéger tant qu'il prouverait qu'il n'était plus le meurtrier d'auparavant.

Le Joker lui, se retrouva penaud, à moitié nu et sa camisole qu'il enfilait bien sagement jusqu'à sa taille. Un sourire sincère et presque niais caressa les lignes de son visage alors qu'il enfilait ses doigts dans les manches puis il s'assied sur son lit, le regard dirigé vers le plafond.

 _Deux jours, huit heures...Deux jours, sept heures et cinquante-neuf minutes... deux jours, sept heures et cinquante-huit minutes... deux jours, sept heures et..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en referai d'autres. J'avais dans l'idée de faire ce qu'il se passe _après_ dans une autre fiction de plusieurs chapitres? Je ne sais pas. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions et vos conseils!  
**

 **Merci à tous de me lire, même si vous êtes peu ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 ** _"Évasion du Joker de l'Asile d'Arkham. A quel point nos vies sont-elles menacées?"_**

La nouvelle était parue dans les journaux de Gotham aussi vite que le Joker avait réussi à s'échapper. S'il le voulait, il trouvait toujours un moyen. Alors pourquoi rester parfois des mois à Arkham à subir une thérapie violente et sensiblement peu efficace?

Peut-être qu'il aimait rester seul en isolement, se couper du monde et de l'espèce humaine qu'il comprenait trop mais qui ne le comprenait pas. Peut-être aimait-il être drogué et oublier un instant la vie, ou bien être roué de coups par un personnel tout aussi monstrueux que lui.

Ou rien de tout ça.

Ces deux jours à attendre dans l'ombre lui avaient semblé ne jamais s' écouler. Déjà remis de son séjour insalubre à l'asile, il attendait dans l'ombre de la nuit sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il était arrivé après Batman. Il riota dans le col de sa chemise en l'admirant de loin.

Il était toujours à l'heure. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de s'approcher. Il se perdait à l'observer le chercher; lui et ses épaules larges et droites, son large cou ainsi que son torse épais dans ce costume noir et luisant... Toute la scène aurait semblé cauchemardesque pour n'importe qui mais pour le Joker, c'était une vision idyllique.

Batman était son monde, son utopie. Il était le seul homme sur cette planète qui ne perdait pas le contrôle face au chaos. Il était le seul qui, malgré la peur, acceptait l'anarchie et le désordre.

La tête penchée sur le côté, accroupi sur l'une des barres de fer qui construisaient l'impressionnant pont, il souriait amoureusement, ses yeux écarquillés de façon effrayante. Il ria sans discrétion et renversa son corps en arrière pour atterrir sur le sol acrobatiquement. Le sol craqua sous son corps pourtant frêle et la chauve-souris tourna furieusement la tête.

Il se méfiait toujours, le clown restait imprévisible.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit le visage maquillé et les cheveux verdâtres en bataille sur ce corps laiteux. Où achetait-il ses vêtements? Il devait avoir des tas de cachettes avec des placards remplis de costumes colorés. Après cet aparté mental, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers son hôte.

\- Batsssssy. Tu m'avais tellement manqué.

Le Joker ouvra grand ses bras et haussa un sourcil alors qu'il s'avançait lui aussi, les jambes droites et élancées comme celles d'un étalon. Batman rougit sous son masque mais ne suivit pas l'enthousiasme du Joker. Il saisit ses poignets et les enferma dans des menottes de haute sécurité avant de l'emmener vers la batmobile.

Il y a quelques temps, le fou aurait paniqué et se serait énervé. Il aurait pensé qu'il serait renvoyé en prison ou... à Arkham. D'où il venait juste de le laisser partir. Alors... Il savait que cette fois, Batman lui réservait quelque chose de différent.

Installé malgré lui dans la confortable voiture, il gloussa et inspecta la voiture, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Ouah, Bats, c'est splendide ~ Elle change à chaque fois que je la visite!

Batman grogna et démarra en trombe. Il se surprit à s'attendrir devant le Joker qui essayait de tripoter tous les gadgets de la voiture, puéril et émerveillé d'un tout et d'un rien. Pendant le trajet, le Joker ne dit pas un mot. Il émettait seulement parfois des petits gargouillements, laissait entendre des petits rires stridents ou s'extasiait d'une de ses nouvelles trouvailles technologiques.

C'est Batman qui brisa le silence:

\- Arrête de toucher à tout, il y a des choses dangereuses.

Le Joker s'arrêta en sursautant puis, amusé, se retourna lentement vers le conducteur. Il se mit à tripoter son armure en souriant et à la tapoter du bout des doigts, une de ses lèvres pincées, joueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais cette fois?!

\- J'essaye de toucher au bouton qui te fera devenir dangereux pour moi.

L'intonation et le sourire du Joker lui firent comprendre l'allégorie et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'empêcher de respirer un instant. Gêné mais surtout honteux d'être à ce point affecté par les gestes d'un terroriste, il le chassa gentiment en râlant.

\- Tiens toi tranquille.

\- Si je suis sage, j'aurais une récompense?

Batman s'étouffa dans sa salive, trahissant sa gêne et excitant encore plus son partenaire. Celui-ci sourit plus fort encore puis se repositionna bien droit en face du tableau de bord. Ses mains s'accouplaient parfaitement à ses genoux cagneux et il sentait ses propres rotules à travers le tissus pourtant épais de son pantalon.

\- J'espère que la récompense sera _**de taille**_ ~

Encore une fois, le double-sens volontaire de son interlocuteur lui valu une sueur froide. Il pencha la tête sur le côté compulsivement et fit craquer sa nuque. Le regard droit sur la route, il arriva enfin à l'entrée de la Batcave dans laquelle il s'engouffra en éteignant les phares. Il connaissait par coeur la vitesse et le moment exact auquel il devait freiner et s'arrêter.

Les portières s'ouvrirent automatiquement et, tel un prince, le Joker attendit que son chevalier lui tende la main pour sortir du carrosse. Ceci fait, il mima une entorse et s'effondra dans les bras de son sauveur dramatiquement. Cela fit rouler des yeux ce dernier qui le souleva dans ses grands bras musclés.

\- Stupide. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages.

Satisfait, le Joker enlaça son sauveur et souffla lentement sur le cou dans lequel il avait blottit son visage. Grâce à l'épaisse matière, Batman avait pu éviter de sentir son souffle et sa chaleur sur une zone sensible. Grâce à cela il arriva sans encombre à l'une des nombreuses chambres du manoir Wayne.

\- Oh, mais je reconnais cet endroit…

\- Un ami. Bruce Wayne doit beaucoup de choses et il est digne de confiance.

Comme s'il n'apprenait rien, le Joker continua sur sa lancée chevaleresque et tendit la pointe de ses pieds en renversant le reste de son corps

\- Darliiing, je me meurs, vite, des victuailles, de l'essence pure, un lit confortable !

Il entendit un grognement, une porte qui s'ouvre puis le contact de ses fesses rencontrant violemment un épais édredon rouge dans un souffle bruyant. Sur un plateau d'argent posé sur une table en tek se trouvaient des biscuits secs aux pommes et raisin. Le Joker sourit et sans attendre l'approbation de Batman se jeta sur l'un d'entre eux pour le dévorer.

Le héros de la nuit le regardait du coin de l'œil, satisfait de le voir faire quelque chose d'humain. Ce côté de lui le rendait encore plus séduisant, encore plus... différent. La chose la plus anodine était sur lui totalement exceptionnelle.

Mais un bruit attira son attention. A peine quelques secondes après l'ingestion des biscuits, le Joker avait tout dégurgité sur la table en bois en toussant et crachotant du sang gluant et biliaire. Paniqué, il se rendit à son chevet et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le clown souriait tout en continuant de cracher et nettoyer sa bouche des restes de substance. Le pauvre avait dû être soumis à une diète extrêmement restrictive et manger n'importe quoi d'autre que de l'eau assaisonnée serait rejetée par son estomac. Il caressa son front sans même se rendre compte de son geste et le regarda, peiné.

Il s'assura que le Joker était tout de même en bonne santé puis détacha ses menottes, les rangea et s'occupa du nettoyage de la chambre. Il lui rempli un verre d'eau d'à peine quelques centimètres et s'occupa lui-même de le faire boire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le boive trop vite où il aurait vomi à nouveau. Il pouvait se passer de nourriture, mais pas d'eau.

Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre, s'assura qu'elle était correctement verrouillée et revint une minute plus tard avec un large plateau. Dessus, un bol de soupe bouillante parsemé de persil frais et à côté, des pilules et autres médications.

Le Joker était resté assis sagement, encore légèrement essoufflé et un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres sales. Batman se saisit d'un mouchoir pour le nettoyer. Il avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Il râla, effrayant presque l'autre puis arracha quelques attaches de son armure afin de s'en délester. Il jeta la partie supérieure avec agacement.

Les yeux du Joker s'illuminèrent. Soudain il pensa que le corps de Batman était le seul remède efficaces à toutes ses blessures. Il se redressa, mordit ses lèvres et sourit en dévoilant sa jolie dentition. Il avait toujours son masque de protecteur et à en juger de la couleur de son torse, son visage devait être vermillon. Pour ne pas briser ce moment, il préféra rester dans le silence.

Le milliardaire posa un genou sur le lit et commença à déboutonner la chemise souillée de son partenaire. Il regardait les boutons durement à s'en troubler la vue pour éviter de ressentir cet affreuse émotion qui tordait son estomac.

\- Oh batsy, je croyais que nous n'en arriverions jamais à cette étape!

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit lever les main au ciel en riant et retira plus sensuellement que voulu sa chemise. Il la mis de côté et s'occupa ensuite de son pantalon. Au moment où il faisait glisser la fermeture froide entre ses doigts recouverts de corne, il se crispa en sentant des bras entourer sa nuque familièrement.

Le Joker donnait à sa simple aide un air de parade nuptiale qu'il n'assumait absolument pas. Mais le Joker avait l'air si heureux, si vivant... Son sourire effrayant était agréable à la vue de celui qui l'aimait. Il finit sa tâche et s'empêcha d'admirer le corps maigre du clown. Ses cheveux en sueur qui tombaient esthétiquement sur son visage auraient pu le tuer tant ils étaient invitants.

Les cheveux verts s'approchèrent de son visage et caressèrent son menton. Il sentit le maquillage gras s'étaler sur son torse et fondre de sa chaleur. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il tenta d'ignorer sa propre érection et le fait que le Joker pouvait parfaitement sentir son honteuse tachycardie puis entoura son corps de ses bras lui aussi.

Il pencha la tête et cacha son nez entre ses boucles afin d'en respirer le parfum. Une odeur indéfinissable s'en dégageait. Peu gracieux mais très appréciable pour lui.

\- Quand est-ce que je retournerai à Arkham?

\- Tant que tu ne tueras plus personne, jamais.

Il sentit les pommettes du Joker se durcir, signifiant qu'il souriait.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi? Tu crois encore à ces histoires enfantines de guérison miraculeuse? Je ne suis pas malade. Je ne suis simplement pas vos règles.

Batman n'était pas d'accord et il allait lui montrer son point de vue. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte fermée puis fit basculer fougueusement le Joker en arrière. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise et fronça les yeux, un rictus narquois embellissant son visage. Il voulait plus de violence mais la conduite de son partenaire le surprit.

Batman l'avait regardé quelques secondes fermement, ses poignets maigres entre ses doigts musclés et son souffle ralenti par la torpeur. Le Joker plissa ses yeux. Il pensait recevoir un coup violent ou tout autre gâterie désirée mais il sentit les doigts de son archange caresser sa gorge. La caresse amoureuse lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Pourquoi les douceurs lui faisaient mal tandis que les coups l'excitaient?

Le protecteur continuait son lent rituel. Le visage penché sur le côté, analysant chaque rétractation et dilatation des pupilles de son protégé, il s'amusait à glisser ses doigts de parts et d'autres. Il le voyait être aussi tétanisé que lui l'était à chaque fois que le Joker prenait les devants.

\- Frappe moi!

Le Joker planta ses griffes dans son torse, faisant gémir son amant. Mais Batman continua ses douces tortures. Sous son corps trépignait le fou, redemandant chaque instant à être cogné. Il sentait sa cage thoracique se faire rouer de coups mais il continuait ses châtiments. Après quelques secondes de crises il rapprocha ses lèvres de son visage. Ses doigts le rejoignirent et il entama un baiser long et savoureux.

Des larmes vinrent perler ses paupières. Il se rendait compte que tout cela était réel. Qu'il était en train d'embrasser amoureusement la pire âme du monde. Et celle-ci se débattait son son corps lourd.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le Joker soupira et ne le laissa pas respirer lorsqu'il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres pour le faire. Sans prendre sa respiration il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour les ravager, ses abdos crispés contre ceux de la chauve-souris. Batman s'en étonna mais n'en fut que plus ravi. Le Joker repris vivement confiance en lui après avoir lutté avec lui-même pendant un instant. Peu importe le chemin, tant qu'il menait à un ébat avec son meilleur ennemi.

Le monstre sourit à nouveau, mordilla la lèvre de son kidnappeur et s'allongea ensuite pleinement sur le lit, les poignets reliés au dessus de ses boucles grasses.

\- Hnn... Cupcake…

Comme si c'était le mot déclencheur, Batman retira le reste de son costume des ombres et chevaucha à nouveau le Joker. Il enfonça son visage dans son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Le Joker se tordait et riait aux éclats en plantant ses griffes dans son dos. D'un claquement de mains significatif, le milliardaire éteignit la lumière afin de retirer son masque.

L'air frais de la pièce contrasta avec la sueur chaude qui s'échappait de ses pores poisseux et il expira vivement. Il remit ses cheveux en place et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du monstre. Celui-ci se précipita pour toucher le visage de son amant afin d'en découvrir tous les contours. Il se mit à gémir de façon incontrôlée et la libido de Bruce s'en retrouva à son apogée. Il retira tous leurs vêtements et ne pris même pas le soin de les jeter sur le sol.

A présent nus tous les deux, leurs sexes pleurants déjà chacun doucement leurs larmes salées, il les saisit tous les deux entre ses mains pour mixer leur tristesse humidement.

Le Joker se cambra violemment et ouvrit grand ses yeux dans la pénombre.

\- Oh oui Batsy, c'est ce que j'attendais!

Bruce n'arrivait pas à parler. La seule chose qu'il réussissait à faire était grogner, soupirer ou geindre; parfois les trois à la fois. Il s'appuya sur un coude et continua de faire glisser les deux sexes entre ses longs doigts. Le Joker se mordait les lèvres et jurait déjà du peu qu'il recevait.

Grâce à ses griffes parcourant son corps il lui faisait comprendre à quel moment ce qu'il faisait était le mieux. Mais étant donné son état, tout était astral. Leurs sexes humides se séparèrent, restant liés par un mince filet de fluides avant que celui-ci ne se rompe aussi.

Bruce descendit ses baisers sur le torse meurtrit du Joker et rejoint son aine qu'il mordit en fermant les yeux. Il soupira les yeux entrouverts et embués par le désir. Ce qu'il faisait était grisant, puissant et pourtant il ne faisait que mordre un peu de chair. Celle-ci était délicieuse mais fine et un coup de crocs trop passionné la fit craquer doucement.

Le Joker en geint d'avantage et attrapa ses cheveux bruns entre ses fines mais puissantes phalanges et se lécha les lèvres en voyant son amant le regarder de ses yeux mi-clos.

\- Hn... Good boy…

Bruce s'enivra de ses paroles et se mordit les lèvres avant de satisfaire son maître. Guidé par les doigts dans ses cheveux mais aussi par ses gémissements entrecoupés de rires incontrôlés il faisait aller et venir son membre contre sa langue et son palais. Ses deux mains étaient au service de son plaisir et il n'attendit que quelques soupirs de plus pour revenir contre ses lèvres.

En face de lui, le Joker souriait en coin, un sourcil relevé et son maquillage dégoulinant sur son visage.

-La soupe va être froide…

Bruce jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de celle-ci et ria en soupirant avant de rougir et de dissimuler son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

-Tant mieux, il ne faudrait pas que tu te brûles. Tu es encore...fragile. Tes défenses immunitaires sont faibles et…

Le Joker s'empara de son membre et lui arracha un gémissement ténébreux. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Bruce se figea un instant. La seconde d'après, il se plaçait entre ses jambes et s'insérait lentement en lui.

Encore une fois, le Joker couinait pour qu'il se fasse malmener mais Bruce restait doux et tendre dans ses coups de bassin. Leur ébat fut long, charnel et quelque peu étrange. Pour eux, tout était parfait. Même les blessures, même les plaintes; les insultes d'une part et les mots d'amour de l'autre. Les rires aliénés du clown étaient tellement excitants que Bruce croyait s'être découvert une zone érogène près de ses tympans.

Il se mordit les lèvres à cette stupide idée et essuya sur les draps ses larmes.

Il était amoureux d'un monstre et ce monstre l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient de la plus étrange des façons, mais c'était la leur.

Et s'il devait continuer à vivre dans la honte et le regret pour lui, alors il le ferait, par amour et par _folie._


End file.
